


special

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Skateboarding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kid takes an evening for himself to skateboard for fun. An unexpected blackstar appears.





	special

the streets of death city were never quiet, but kid didn't mind. the noise gave him something to think about while he skated, wheels rolling smoothly over the cobblestone. gliding through the evening-life, maneuvering through the shops and streets, allowed him to clear his mind. the sun hung low in the sky, looking sleepy as it blanketed his father’s city in golden light. the warm breeze blew through his hair, a small smile resting on his face, hands in his pockets, shoulders relaxing as he exhaled.  
there had been a lot on his mind lately, and he wanted some time to do his favorite hobby. his homework for the night didn't really matter, he was sure professor stein wouldn't care if he didn't turn it in; he knew the material quite well. Patty had made a mess trying to do their laundry that evening, and kid already had one of his frequent headaches, pressure building in his chest at the sight of the mess. he left liz to deal with it, it had been her fault for shrugging off her chores for the day onto her little sister in the first place. the city was repairing itself from the kishin battle nicely, the reparations on the academy almost completed. still, he hadn't quite been able to shake the feeling that he wasn't even slightly prepared to take his father’s place in the event that something happen to him. it had been a close call, and if kid didn't feel confident before, he absolutely didn't now. he tried not to think about it now, though, instead inhaling the fresh air deeply, eyeing a railing that would be perfect to grind-slide down, which is exactly what he did. it wasn't really an impressive trick, by his standards, but getting out and skating for fun was something he'd missed doing lately, so he'd take any opportunity he could. he hit the ground, board clattering under his feet.   
The young man continued down the cement sidewalk, out past the city lights and into a more rural area- a walkway that winded around the city, that the people living there often liked to hike on and sight-see. apparently, there were some good views to be had- kid hadn't really taken it upon himself to visit them before though.   
he rolled down the quiet sidewalk, head turned to watch the sun set further and further down, orange light filtering above the trees ahead. the path overlooked the desert all around the city, the mesas and orange rocks basking in the glow. he would be lying if he said he didn't get sick of living in the middle of the desert at times, but he knew this would be his home forever- might as well learn to appreciate it. the foliage on either side of him consisted of low, sparse trees, cacti, and flowers, none of which seemed particularly beautiful to him- they lacked symmetry. He was getting better at dealing with assymetrical, unbalanced, disorderly things- he learned how to breathe, how to think of other things, but that didn't always stop his compulsions from taking over when he could help it. he couldn't do anything about the plants, really, so he thought of other things. of course he wanted to pick the flowers and fix them under a microscope, arranging them in an orderly bouquet- but he willed himself not to go down that path. therapy was something he had hated at first, but it did improve his quality of life somewhat, like maka had said it would. he counted to 8, breathing in sync, listening to the wheels underneath him rolling. he thought of other things that made him happy, this time a perfectly symmetrical moth that had made its way into his room last night.  
he had welcomed it to stay.  
he felt pressure release, looking towards the sky, his headache from before slowly dissipating.   
cocking his head back down, he noticed a figure in the distance, overlooking the scenery on one of the railways over a bridge. he squinted, realizing it was black☆star, alone.   
curious, he kept rolling down to where his friend was, coming to a stop behind him.   
Neither of them spoke for a moment, but then black☆star’s voice sounded.  
“what are you doing here?”  
Kid was hurt by his tone, as if black☆star wasn't happy to see him in the least.  
“I can leave.” he responds, kicking off his board again.  
“wait!”   
Kid stops.  
“don't leave.”   
Kid feels relieved, flipping beelzebub up into his fingertips, walking up beside his best friend.   
he observes him, feeling worry bubble in his chest. blackstar looks contemplative, downcast- so unlike him.  
“what's going on?”  
“nothing.” the assassin responds.  
blackstar was never one to be secretive, so kid took his word for it.  
“okay, then...what are you doing here alone?”  
“I'm just thinking.”   
“hm.”  
“What are you doing skating around the outskirts of town?”   
blackstar asks, voice soft, eyes sliding over to the reaper. Kid’s worry from before lifts when he sees the small smile on his lips.  
“just thinking.”  
“‘bout what? how awesome I am?”   
Kid lets out a breathy chuckle.  
“pretty much.”   
blackstar looks away, the bashful expression he's now wearing not suited to him at all.  
“yeah? no surprise there. I am the one who will surpass god, after all.”  
he says, resting his hand under his chin atop the warm railing.  
the two stand there for a while, kid looking out at the mesas that slowly became more purple in color as the evening went on, the sun looking like it would fall asleep any minute.  
“kid?”   
“yes?”   
“You never asked what I was thinking about.”   
“What were you thinking about?”   
“You.”   
Kid looks away, his cheeks heating up slightly at blackstar’s bluntness.

the two of them looked out at the desert, breeze tickling their hair, tension stuck in the air. it wasn't a bad tension, really, just the same tension that was always between them. a tension that had begun to turn sweet in nature, as if both of them had something to say to the other that neither of them could articulate.  
kid slid his gaze over to blackstar, the other’s face bored and still, a small quirk in his brow. electric blue turned to soft lavender in the evening light, framing his face in soft spikes. the pink light caught in his green eyes, tanned skin kissed by the sun. blackstar had so many colors, unlike himself- his entire world had been black and white, right and left, balanced and unbalanced. blackstar, though, didn't seem to care about any of that- he did what he wanted, when he wanted to, forging his own path and being honest and confident in himself despite having come from nothing and being a simple human.  
so unlike himself.   
kid already had his life planned out for him, every move he made was articulated and thought out. he was a god, a literal god of death, and yet he couldn't see himself as anything more than a piece of trash trying to live up to his father's name most of the time.   
he wondered often what blackstar’s real opinion of him was. did he really see him as everyone else did, just the son of lord death and incumbent grim reaper? or was there something else…?   
kid couldn't think of any other way he could be perceived by others.  
but blackstar seemed to look at him differently, disregarding his reverence as a god because he felt superior. he was interested in other parts of kid, talking to him, playing with him, and even making fun of him. it was all new, and so was the pounding in his chest when blackstar was near.  
“oh?”  
“yeah. was thinkin’ about how you never smile.”  
“I do smile.”  
Kid said in defense, the scowl on his face not proving his point.  
blackstar turned towards him.  
“oh yeah?”   
Before kid could react, he felt warm tan fingers poking at his cheeks, pushing his mouth upwards. he slapped them away quickly.  
“quit it!”  
“smile~!”  
blackstar tried again, but kid turned away, heels clicking on the cement.  
“someone's grumpy.”   
Kid glared at him.  
“good thing ol’ blackstar knows just what to do to fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tune in next time....when the gay reaches an all time high


End file.
